realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race Rerun
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race Rerun (RTAR5/RTARR) is the fifth installment of user RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the original Emmy Award-winning reality television game show franchise The Amazing Race. Twelve teams from past RTAR seasons returned for another race around the world in another chance to win one million fictional dollars and to be the first RealShowFan's The Remarkable Racer. This season, the airing returned to RealityFanForum (RFF). An episode to introduce the cast was aired, unlike last season. Before The Rerun aired on August 12, 2011 at 4PM GMT+8. Starting from the third episode, episodes were generally aired once a week. The finale aired on June 01, 2012 at 11PM GMT+8. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race Rerun lasted for 23 days and went across 41,000 miles, reaching to a couple of countries which were not yet visited in the original franchise as of the 19th season, those countries were Papua New Guinea and Laos. Other visited countries were Guam, Japan, Indonesia, Philippines, Madagascar, Greece, Iceland, Morocco, France, Belgium and United States of America. This is the second season to visit every inhabitable continent, since the first season. The final three teams raced in the state of New York, with the Finish Line being held in New York City. There were 12 legs this season. Like the last season, teams were given only one Courtesy picture and there was only one of each hindrance route marker usable in the entire race. The Double U-Turn was introduced this season. This season featured special twists. The first leg had a mid-point and was shown in two episodes. In addition, two teams were Marked for Elimination in the first episode for coming in last in two separate points, one in the overnight rest point and the other in the mid-point. Cast Applications were not held. Instead, there was a vote on August 03, 2011. Members of RFF were allowed to vote for the teams they want return to the race. The first voting session lasted for five days and the first eight teams were chosen. Then, a second voting session was held for ten selected teams that were not already in the cast. After three days, three more teams were chosen. The final twelfth spot was chosen by RSF. Scouting locations were performed right after the finale of RTAR4 aired. The full list of returning teams with their prior race placements are: *From RTAR1: **Penelope and Kristine Tanner, sisters, 1st place **Martin and Mackenzie Prince, married grandparents, 4th place *From RTAR2: **Josh Paolo and Sofia White, dating for five years, 1st place **Justin and Cathy Guttey, married soldiers, 4th place **Adolph McRegor and Juanita Lozada, engaged (dating long distance in RTAR2), 6th place **Aida Esposito in Adinolfi and Alphonse Esposito, daughter and father, 8th place *From RTAR3: **Todell and Medina Batch, married (engaged in RTAR3), 2nd place **Brandy Michalka and Jason Diggs, dating for five years, 5th place **Nathan Rockland and Jordan Pursby, business partners, 10th place *From RTAR4: **Martha Phillips and Brian Sullivan, doctors, 1st place **Sean and Zachary Livingston, father and son, 5th place **Dustin Seltzer and Kandice Pelletier, Miss California 2005 and Miss New York 2005 beauty queens, 8th place Teams that made it to the second voting session but were not selected to rerun the race were Jenna & Kathryn, Jenneco & Samantha, Cecilia & Jean, Glorietta & Arnold, Ian & Queen and Ted & Mac. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. An italicized Red means the team lost the Elimination Tie-Breaker Challenge and was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. Underlined number means the team was Marked for Elimination for coming in last at the specific point. Italicized number indicates the position of the team at the mid-point of a leg. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. A matching color +''' means the two teams were Intersected for a period amount of time that leg. A pink '''ε means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 00. Before The Rerun 01. "Been There, Done That" - Dustin 02. "Anything For A Million Dollars!" - Medina 03. "I Don’t Want To Ruin Our Reputation Any Further" - Dustin 04. "Officially Saying Goodbye" - Mackenzie 05. "The Life Of The Party!" - Phil 06. "The Crapping Part Is Inevitable" - Todell 07. "The Curse Of My Wife" - Sean 08. "Imagine The Frustration" - Penelope 09. "Imagine The Hilarity" - Adolph 10. "Showtime!" - Jason 11. "I Kind Of Miss The Fear" - Kandice 12. "Don’t Start The Clue Blame Game!" - Todell 13. "That Is Just Not Usual" - Cathy 14. "You Are The Remarkable Racer!" - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. In addition, game-related prizes were featured this season and were also awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. Leg 1 - A surfboard for each team member / The Express Pass Leg 2 - A trip for two to Bali, Indonesia Leg 3 - A home-gym set for each team member Leg 4 - A jukebox for each team member Leg 5 - A beverage refrigerator for each team member Leg 6 - An iPhone 4S for each team member Leg 7 - $12,000 for each team member Leg 8 - A grand trip for two from Travelocity to the Nordic countries Leg 9 - A 12-foot catamaran for each team member Leg 10 - A trip for two to Paris, France Leg 11 - $15,000 for each team member furnished by KitchenAid / An advantage in the final leg attempts in the Road Block in Jamaica Leg 12 - $1,000,000 / Title of the first RealShowFan's The Remarkable Racer Race summary 'Leg 1 (Guam → Japan)' *Yigo, Guam , USA (Andersen Air Force Base) (Starting Line) *Tamuning (Harmon Village) (Overnight Rest) *Santa Rita (Apra Harbor) *Umatac (Magellan Monument) (Leg mid-point; teams are told this is not the Pit Stop and must continue) * Tamuning (Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport) to Chitose, Hokkaido, Japan (New Chitose Airport) * Chitose (Train Station) to Sapporo (JR Sapporo Station) *Sapporo (Ishiya Chocolate Factory) *Ebetsu (The Vault of Muguete) *Sapporo (Nopporo Forest Park - Memorial Tower) *Sapporo (Nopporo Forest Park - Mizuho Pond) The first Detour of the race had teams doing Deep Plunge or Shallow Wade. In Deep Plunge, teams made their way to Two Lovers Point and tandem bungee jump down the cliff. In Shallow Wade, teams made their way to Tanguisson Beach to dig in three areas for three flags. In the Road Block, the selected team member submerged themselves to find sunken submarine parts. The second Detour had teams doing Cookery or Cookie. In Cookery, teams had to prepare Rangudosha cookies. In Cookie, teams had to eat cookies produced from the factory for one with white filling. ;Additional tasks *Before leaving the Starting Line, teams had to find color-coded puzzle pieces and solve a puzzle of Mariana Islands. *After completing the first Detour, teams had to sign up for one of three boats. *Teams had to climb up the Memorial Tower for two flags. 'Leg 2 (Japan → Indonesia)' * Chitose (New Chitose Airport) to Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia (Ngurah Rai International Airport) *Denpasar (Puputan Square) *Denpasar (Terminal Bemo Kreneng) *Sanur (SeaWalker) *Tanah Lot (Tanah Lot Temple) During the Road Block, the chosen team member had to, first, write down the eighteen basic signs of the Balinese script. Then, learn three Balinese phrases, and finally, travel to Jagatnata Temple, find the worshipper and speak the three phrases correctly for their clue. ;Additional tasks *After the Road Block, the clue indicated teams to go to a nearby terminal for a vehicle originating from Japan, the bemo, which were teams' vehicle for the rest of the leg. *At Sanur, teams were required to walk under the sea to find a chest containing their clue. 'Leg 3 (Indonesia → Papua New Guinea)' *Merauke, Papua (Ferry Port) * Merauke (Mopah Airport) to Jayapura (Sentani Airport) *Vanimo, Sandaun, Papua New Guinea (Lido Village) *Vanimo (Vanimo Beach) The Detour was a choice between Cut and Carve. In Cut, teams had to manually saw a log into thirty slices. In Carve, teams had to carve a small wooden crocodile. The Road Block was was to transport twenty Papuan Black Bass from the bay back to Lido Village before the member could run to the Pit Stop. ;Additional tasks *During the rest period, teams were transported by ferry to the Pit Stop at Merauke, the location unknown to teams at the time. *At Jayapura, teams were transported by jeeps, driven by other drivers, to Vanimo, Papua New Guinea. 'Leg 4 (Papua New Guinea → Philippines)' * Port Moresby (Jackson International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (University of Santo Tomas – Quadricentennial Square) (Red Box Karaoke) *Pasay (Coconut Palace) The Fast Forward task was to proceed to Red Box Karaoke and score a perfect duet karaoke. The Road Block task was to play a game of sipa and have their sipa ball in the air for at least twenty seconds. The Detour was between two cultural tasks; Tinikling or Sizzling. In Tinikling, teams headed to the Cultural Center and successfully perform the cultural dance of tinikling. In Sizzling, teams headed to Talipapa Market and ate sizzling sisig. ;Additional tasks *Teams were transported to Jackson International Airport during the rest period. *At the University of Santo Tomas, teams encountered two clue boxes, one padlocked while the other contained the Fast Forward clue. *Other than the team that won the Fast Forward, teams did not receive the exact name of the Pit Stop. Instead, the clue referred the Pit Stop to the original franchise, leading teams to Coconut Palace. 'Leg 5 (Philippines → Laos)' * Manila (Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Luang Prabang, Laos (Luang Prabang International Airport) *Luang Prabang (Phou Si Hill) *Luang Prabang (Elephant Village) *Luang Prabang (Tat Kuang Si) *Luang Prabang (Mekong Sunset Beach Bar) The Road Block task was for the selected member to ride on an elephant and, under the supervision of an mahout and with the help of the map of the village, retrieve flags. The Detour was Living With The Wild or Living In The Wild. In Living With The Wild, teams had to retrieve a clue from the end of a cage filled with Asiatic Black Bears. In Living In The Wild, teams had to swing on a rope atop a waterfall and, after release, grab a hanging flag. ;Additional tasks *Teams were told to find Mae Uak, a resident elephant in Elephant Village. *Prior to checking in at the Pit Stop at Mekong Sunset Beach Bar, teams had to purchase two bottles of Beerlao. 'Leg 6 (Laos → Madagascar)' *Luang Prabang (Wat Xieng Thong) * Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) to Antananarivo, Madagascar (Ivato International Airport) *Antananarivo (Ikopa River) *Ambodivona (Hotel Tamboho) (Overnight Rest) *Antananarivo (Rova Ilafy) *Ambohimanga (House of King Andrianampoinimerina) The Intersected Detour was Assembly or Laundry. In Assembly, teams had to assemble a pirogue and sail on it on the Ikopa River for the clue. In Laundry, teams had to pick up dirty clothes from a local household and wash them on the Ikopa River to wash and hang for the clue. The Speed Bump had Sean & Zachary mow the grass in the terrace of Hotel Tamboho. The Road Block required the chosen team member to solve a 20-lettered anagram, with a hidden guide. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, teams experienced the Alms Ceremony of the monks. *During the overnight rest, producers hid several clue envelopes around the vicinity of Hotel Tamboho for teams to find the next morning. *Teams had to use the answer of the Road Block (Andrianampoinimerina) as a basis to the location of the Pit Stop, 'Leg 7 (Madagascar → Greece)' * Antananarivo (Ivato International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) * Athens (Athens Bus Station) to Litochoro (Litochoro Bus Station) *Litochoro (Mount Olympus) * Litochoro (Litochoro Train Station) to Larissa (Larissa Train Station) *Larissa (Ancient Theatre) *Larissa (Alkazar Stadium) The Road Block had one team member complete sub-tasks for the twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses. The tasks were: - Aphrodite: Kiss two strangers on the cheeks - Demeter: Crush grapes with their feet on a vat - Hephaestus & Hestia: Make fire and transfer the fireplace to the next point - Artemis & Ares: Collect pebbles, transfer their sack and use the pebbles to smash three hanging tiles - Apollo: Play a tambourine - Poseidon: Throw sufficient buckets of water into a jar - Athena: Solve a puzzle - Hermes: Find envelope with team name - Hera & Zeus: Figure out the names of the statues of Zeus and Hera ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, Aida & Alphonse and Penelope & Kristine competed in the first ever Elimination Tie-Breaker Challenge. In this Challenge, they were required to be the first team to finish a bowl of fruit bat soup. *At the Ancient Theatre, teams were provided a poem and they had to figure out that they needed to take the first letter of each line to form the name of the Pit Stop, Alkazar Stadium. 'Leg 8 (Greece → Iceland)' * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Keflavik, Iceland (Keflavik International Airport) *Reykjanesbaer (Vikingaheimar - Icelander) *Landmannalaugavegur *Þingvellir National Park (Lake Þingvallavatn) Participants scoured the Reykjanesbaer area for a Travelocity Gnome to bring to the Pit Stop. The Detour consisted of Ice Climbing and Glacier Hiking. In Ice Climbing, teams traveled to Eyjafjallajokull and climbed up a frozen waterfall. In Glacier Hiking, teams traveled to Skaftafell and hiked two miles. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, teams read the letters they found in the Hermes sub-task of the Olympian Gods Road Block. *For the first time in The Amazing Race history, teams were required to hitchhike for a ride to the Icelander. 'Leg 9 (Iceland → Morocco)' * Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Casablanca, Morocco (Mohammed V International Airport) *Casablanca (Mohammed V Square) (El Hank Cemetery) *Casablanca (Hassan II Mosque) *Casablanca (Le Petit Rocher) *Casablanca (La Corniche) The Speed Bump was for Adolph & Juanita to find the correct ancient envelope in the 1918 Main Post Office. The Fast Forward was to pick and transfer two coffins from Hôpital Moulay El Hassan to El Hank Cemetery, and then rend off a garment and then dig two big holes to win the reward. The Detour was between High & Dry and Low & Wet, and required teams to go to Hassan II Mosque. In High & Dry, teams are required to ascend up the mosque. In Low & Wet, teams are required to mop a section of the mosque. The Road Block required the team members to search the restaurant for the person wearing a Fez hat. 'Leg 10 (Morocco → France)' * Tangier (Tanger) to Sète, France (Port of Sète) * Sète (Gare de Sète) to Montpellier (Gare de Montpellier-St Roch) *Montpellier (Place de la Comédie) *Nîmes (Roman Amphitheatre) *Marseille (Notre Dame de la Garde) In the Road Block, the selected team member was required to shape up their French accent. Then, they had to pronounce the phrase "This race is really difficult" in a French accent to the person impersonating Jacques Clouseau for the clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Roman Amphitheatre, teams were required to run across the arena, where a bull would be released. 'Leg 11 (France → Belgium)' *Marseille (Vieux Port) * Marseille (Gare de Marseille-Saint-Charles) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels-South Railway Station) *Brussels (Cantillon Brewery) *Brussels (Chocopolis) (Fritland) *Brussels (Espace Léopold) The Road Block was for the participants to sell five packets of fries. The Detour was Waffles or Mussels. In Waffles, the teams had to prepare a dish of waffles at a workstation. In Mussels, the teams had to remove the byssus threads of 500 mussels in the restaurant kitchen. ;Additional tasks *At Vieux Port, teams had to 'fish out' their next clue. *At Cantillon Brewery, teams had to drink a jug of Kriek. *At Chocopolis, teams had to eat a large chocolate bar for the clue envelope enclosed in it. 'Leg 12 (Belgium → Ecuador → Jamaica → United States of America)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Quito (Basilica of the National Vow) *Quito (Independence Plaza) *Tandayapa Valley (Bellavista Cloud Forest - Trailhead House) *Quito (Hotel Los Alpes) (Fake Pit Stop; teams are told it is not the Pit Stop and must continue racing) * Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Montego Bay, Jamaica (Sangster International Airport) *Montego Bay (Dead End Beach) (Leg mid-point) (Overnight Rest) * Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to New York, New York, USA (Newark Liberty International Airport or LaGuardia Airport) *New York City (Empire State Building) *New York City (Times Square Studios) *New York City (Gershwin Theatre) *New York City (Pelham Bay Park) *New York City (Van Cortlandt House) The first of three Road Block tasks of the final leg was to shine five locals' shoes, in which the money earned will be donated to a local charity. The Detour, Hummingbirds or Hummocks, required teams to take snapshots of ten different hummingbirds along the Grotto Trail in the former, or to assemble a cart and drag it across the Chaquiñan Trail in the latter. In the second Road Block, the required team member had to play limbo in order to get earlier departure times for the following morning. The final Road Block task was to first fill in the blanks of the first four RTAR seasons' thrill-seeking tasks, then to run up the Empire State Building on stairs for the clue. ;Additional tasks *Teams had to climb to the zenith of Basilica of the National Vow. *In Hotel Los Alpes, teams were unexpectedly greeted by Phil in the setting of a Pit Stop, but was actually there to hand out the next clue. *In Gershwin Theatre, teams had to act out the final scene of the first act of the Broadway musical Wicked. The clue, suspended in midair, was to be snatched by the team member playing Elphaba in the finale of the act. *The last task required the final three teams to grab the national flags of the visited countries and territory of Guam out of 200 flags in Pelham Bay Park and arrange them in visited order in order to receive the clue. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race Rerun The Complete Season